


Constellations in Resonance

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Comfort, M/M, No murder only wanting to make out, the skeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: “You’re who they’re looking for?” His voice cracks and Yuchan isn’t proud of it, not when Sehyoon’s one of the few people on this station who’s made him feel welcomed.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91





	Constellations in Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discountghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/gifts).



> lol, Rem once prompted me with Yuchan/Sehyoon in space, or monsters. And while I was looking over my drabble project file, that one called to me and I went "why not run with a trend?". This is just silly fic

The lights go out and Yuchan squeals as he trips through the doorway to the security room. He can hear the scramble of footsteps racing through the halls, running towards electrical to fix the power and bring the lights back up. It has him shuffling into the security room with his hands extended in front of him to keep himself from tripping, just to keep out of the way.

Part of him wants to go back into the hall and go to where the others are gathering, just so he isn’t alone, but he knows how it will just lead to complaints that he’s underfoot. So instead, he swallows around the way his heart is beating up into his throat and makes his way towards where he thinks the security console is.

There’s a resounding crash from out in the hall, metal on metal, and Yuchan whimpers as he jerks forward in surprise. His foot catches against the leg of a chair and he throws out his hands to catch himself, his fingertips grazing against the table as he trips.

He braces himself to hit the ground, but someone catches him around the waist before he can.

“Chan-ah?” Sehyoon’s voice is soft and Yuchan sags in relief when he realizes he’s no longer alone. He pats at the arm around his waist, and Sehyoon gives a sigh as he pulls him back up to his feet.

The lights come back on and Yuchan blinks blearily as he tries to adjust to the change. “Hyung?”

“Are you okay?” The arm around his waist goes to pull away and Yuchan tightens his grip on it, something in him freezing at the idea of being let go of.

“I’m okay,” Yuchan nods and pats his gloved hands against Sehyoon’s arm again. A silent thank you. It’s only as he’s settled that he realizes that there’s no weight against his back, that Sehyoon isn’t right behind him. It has him looking down, past the white of his suit and gloves, and he can’t help the small whine of noise that escapes him

“Sehyoon?” Yuchan’s voice comes out small as he looks at the dark blue tendril wrapped around his middle. It’s about as thick as an arm, but it’s not like anything he’s seen before and it trembles under Yuchan’s hands. He tears his gaze away, looking over his shoulder to where Sehyoon is standing in the doorway still.

The tentacle wound around Yuchan’s waist leads back to him and it has something in Yuchan shattering.

“You’re who they’re looking for?” His voice cracks and Yuchan isn’t proud of it, not when Sehyoon’s one of the few people on this station who’s made him feel welcomed.

“I—” Sehyoon freezes, eyes going wide and Yuchan can see the way fear flashes across his face. It’s enough to remind Yuchan of who Sehyoon is. Of the nights where the ticks and clicks of the station got too loud and Yuchan’s own fears of how terrifying dying in space alone could be were too overwhelming. How Sehyoon never minded Yuchan knocking on his door for company and would happily pull him down into bed to cuddle. Of the way Sehyoon would kiss him softly and pull him close until he could finally fall asleep.

“Sehyoon?” Yuchan tries again and this time his voice comes out steadier. It’s terrifying, but it’s still his Sehyoon standing there looking scared and that outweighs his own fear.

The tentacle around Yuchan’s waist slips away, disappearing behind Sehyoon’s back and it leaves them standing in the empty security room.

“Sehyoon,” this time, Yuchan holds out his hand and it has Sehyoon taking a tentative step towards him. It’s not enough and Yuchan flexes his fingers, wordlessly asking for him to take it. “Please.”

It’s enough. Sehyoon covers the distance between them, taking his hand and letting Yuchan pull him closer.

“It’s okay,” Yuchan leans in, bumping his forehead against Sehyoon’s shoulder, trying to let him know that it really is okay. The shock of it all is still there, but it’s just Sehyoon and that has Yuchan relaxing, trusting the man in front of him wholly.

The noise that leaves Sehyoon is wounded, but he’s quick to wrap his arms around Yuchan and pull him in tight. Just like those nights when Yuchan’s had a nightmare and needs comfort. There’s a question in there and Yuchan wraps his arms around Sehyoon in answer, nodding his head against his shoulder.

Sehyoon’s grip goes tight, and he lifts Yuchan up, before setting him down on the console. He pulls back, just enough that he can look Yuchan over in the dim lights of the security room. “You didn’t get hurt when the lights went out did you?”

“No, I’m okay,” Yuchan murmurs, hands tentatively reaching up to pull off his helmet to remove that last barrier between them. He sets it off to the side, catching sight of Sehyoon’s own helmet laid off on the table on the other side of the room. He carefully pulls off his gloves, trying to figure out what to say next. “Are you…”

A shy nod, and Sehyoon drops his gaze down to the floor.

Yuchan pauses, before lifting his hand and cupping Sehyoon’s face between them, tilting his head back up to meet his gaze. He’s proud of the way his hands aren’t shaking, but Sehyoon’s own worry is palpable and that’s still the person Yuchan has trusted at his side while they’ve been on the station.

This is still the person who’s made him feel safe and just risked everything to make sure Yuchan hadn’t hurt himself after tripping.

“Hey.”

Sehyoon’s eyebrows draw down and he bites his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it. _He’s so afraid_ , Yuchan gently drags his thumb over his lip, pulling it from between his teeth. This close, he can see how sharp his teeth are and it makes Yuchan realize that this right here is why Sehyoon has always kissed him so soft and gentle. 

“Oh,” Yuchan leans in a little closer and Sehyoon snorts as Yuchan drags his bottom lip down. “They’re sharp.”

“Uh-huh,” Sehyoon responds softly, opening his mouth for him.

“Can I?” He’s not quite sure what he’s even asking, but Sehyoon gives a shrug, as if indulging Yuchan’s curiosity is that easy and he isn’t breathing hard in his own worries. 

“I’m gonna,” Yuchan leans in close, close enough that he can feel Sehyoon’s warm breath fanning over his face. He pulls his hand off of Sehyoon’s cheek, moving his hand so that he can press his index finger down against the sharp point of his teeth. “Sorry this is weird.”

Another shrug and Sehyoon lets his mouth fall open a little wider so that Yuchan can see the jagged curves of his teeth and even the warped curl of his tongue. It looks thicker, longer, just different enough that Yuchan can recognize it as alien. He’s different, but he’s warm in front of him and familiar, and Yuchan can’t help the way he still trusts him wholly. 

“You’re not that scary,” Yuchan says and the look Sehyoon gives him is incredulous. It’s enough to have him giggling, even as he presses his fingers further into Sehyoon’s mouth, finger tips pressing down against the sharp line of Sehyoon’s teeth. He can feel them break skin and Sehyoon whines low in his throat at that, and it’s enough to have Yuchan finally pulling his fingers free.

They’re shiny with saliva and blood is starting to bead where he’d pressed down too hard. “Sorry.”

“You have a danger kink,” Sehyoon whispers and sweeps his tongue over his lips. It coils oddly and Yuchan barely resists the urge to lean forward and suck it between his teeth. It’s a thought that surprises him, but he won’t blame himself for it. He’s imagined so much with Sehyoon and this all just adds more. 

He wonders if Sehyoon could choke him with his tongue in his mouth, but doesn’t say that thought out loud, because it would only confirm Sehyoon’s statement.

“Mmm, nope,” he shakes his head as he says it and winds his legs around Sehyoon’s waist to drag him in, hoping to ease some of the worry Sehyoon has over his big reveal. The console digs into his back, where he should be watching the security feeds, but Sehyoon is far more interesting. “You’re just not scary. You’re soft.”

Something in Sehyoon’s eyes flashes, a glint of red that shouldn’t be there. It sends a shiver down Yuchan’s back, because now that he knows, he can see all the things that edge Sehyoon into not being right. An alien, an imposter. Something that if the other crew discovered, would be removed quickly.

Sehyoon braces his hands on the console on either side of Yuchan’s hips, eyes on the way Yuchan lifts his fingers up and presses them into his own mouth. He sweeps his tongue over the cuts, not once taking his eyes off of Sehyoon. It means he doesn’t miss the way Sehyoon’s cheeks flush the palest shade of blue and Yuchan squirms forward to get as close to him as he can when he realizes it’s alien biology mimicking human biology. “Oh fuck, how different are you?”

There’s a moment of hesitation, before Sehyoon tilts his head to the side and Yuchan can see the shift of something just under his skin. _Very different._

“Are you the only one on the ship?” The question is out before Yuchan can stop it and he cringes as he realizes how it could sound. As if he’s looking for more information to use against him.

“There’s,” Sehyoon pauses, swallows, before pressing forward to nuzzle his face against the crook of Yuchan’s shoulder. “There’s four of us.”

“Oh,” Yuchan reaches up to sink his hands into Sehyoon’s hair, his honesty leaving Yuchan feeling shaky. He hadn’t expected that, not when he’d only just learned Sehyoon himself wasn’t human. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll vouch for you, okay? The rest of the crew, I won’t tell them.”

Sehyoon makes a soft sound and melts against Yuchan, despite the way their suits make it a little uncomfortable.

Resting his cheek against the top of Sehyoon’s head, Yuchan wraps his arms around him and holds him close for a moment. He’s still playing catch up with all the new information, but Sehyoon’s always been nothing but sweet to him and the idea of giving him up to the captain makes Yuchan’s stomach twist.

 _Four of them,_ Yuchan can take a guess at who the others are and it settles something in him. He doesn’t care about the paranoia of the crew, of the whispers and unease they’ve been building in each other for the last few weeks. He knows they didn’t want him on the crew in the first place and Sehyoon was one of the few who welcomed him.

Alarms go off and Yuchan tightens his grip on Sehyoon, before letting him go. Another emergency meeting, where the crew will point their fingers at each other and spit false allegations. He grabs Sehyoon’s hand before he can pull away completely, twining their fingers together. “I’m going to earn your trust.”

Sehyoon smiles, not pulling away to reach for his helmet just yet, “You already have it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
